The invention relates to an electronic device and in particular to a notebook computer with detachable external devices.
Notebook computers typically require various peripheral devices such as CD-ROM drives, floppy disk drives, memory card readers, and external hard disk drives. Due to demands for notebook computers with a thin profile and light weight and due to limited space therein, the optimal arrangement of peripheral devices is critical.
External hard disk drives can be easily connected to a notebook due to hot swap capability provided by most computer operating systems. If the external hard disk drive is incorrectly disconnected during operation of the notebook, however, some files may become corrupted and data may be lost, and the hard disk drive may be damaged. Particularly, when the notebook is used solely for playing music without turning on the screen, it is even seriously that user may carelessly remove the hard disk drive. Another problem is that because the hard disk drive is hot swappable, it may be easily stolen and reduces data security.